hodgesfandomcom-20200215-history
Roxy Wilson
History Roxy Wilson is the youngest child and only daughter of Xavier and Bethay Wilson. She is also the younger sister of Kye Wilson. She is also a main character of Superpower Family Dynamic. Appearance Roxy is an African American girl with short curly black hair with a braid coming down it. She wears a costume that similar to a one-piece dark bathing suit with a white line going down the middle of it with her symbol in the middle of her chest with a golden capital R her costume sleeves are short so she wears white gloves. With yellow boots on. Personality Roxy is a hyperactive, vivacious and very talkative speedster, who was greatly appreciative of his extended family in the past. She is also can't keep secrets. She is a highly competitive girl and a bit of a showoff. Powers, Abilities, and Weakness Powers Superhuman Physiology: '''Roxy is a superhuman meaning she's a human with superpowers. People say that Roxy inherits her power from her grandfather. 'Speed Physiology: '''Roxy body is adapted towards the rigors of high-speed running. Her cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many times more efficient than those of a normal human being. She metabolizes an estimated 95% of the caloric energy content of foodstuffs (normal humans use about 25%). The chemical processes of Roadrunner musculature are so highly enhanced that her body does not generate fatigue poisons, the normal by-products of locomotion, which force the body to rest. Rather, her body constantly expels waste products during her accelerated respiration through exhalation. Her joints are smoother and lubricated more efficiently than those of a normal human being. Her tendons have the tensile strength of spring steel. Her bones contain unknown materials significantly more durable than calcium to withstand the dynamic shocks of her feet touching the ground at speeds a human could never achieve or withstand. Roadrunner practical reaction time is several times faster than a normal human and the speed at which her brain processes information is heightened to a level commensurate with her bodily speed, enabling her to perceive her surroundings while traveling at high velocities. Roadrunner lachrymose is more viscous than normal, thus preventing rapid evaporation and replenishment of surface fluids on her eyeballs under the influence of high wind velocity to occlude her vision. 'Superhuman Speed: She was originally capable of running faster than the speed of sound (770 miles per hour). She had sufficient energy reserves that enabled her to run at this average speed for an unknown amount of hours before reducing her speed to replenish her body's store of energy. Roadrunner has used her powers of acceleration for various feats. She has plucked an arrow out of the air from a standing start and has dodged machine gun fire. She's fast enough to appear as a blur or she fast enough to create afterimages of her also creating a tailwind she moves. She has created cyclone-like gusts of wind, which are able to knock a man off his feet. She is able to run across the Atlantic Ocean and to oversea continents without having to stop, run up the sides of buildings effortlessly. After going through puberty her running speed was increased until he was capable of easily reaching high supersonic speeds between Mach 4 (3,080 miles per hour) and Mach 5 (3,691, miles per hour). The true extent of her amplified abilities are unknown and are stated to be limitless, she has been observed outrunning Dragon Kid lightning bolts, running from Tibet to Indonesia in a few seconds, and covering half the Earth's distance in 92 seconds (not at full speed). Roadrunner is also immune to the effects of friction, reduced oxygen up to a point where a human can no longer breathe, and impact upon her body while moving at super-speeds. She has traveled around the world by running on top of the ocean water and even ran all the way up Mount Everest without slowing down and went flying above cloud level as a result. She has recently shown the ability to shift her molecules through solid objects, and transport people at speeds greater than the speed of sound without injuring them. Superhuman Athleticism: Her physiology grants her superhuman agility being more flexible and having greater balance. Superhuman Reflexes'':'' Roxy reflexes are superior to the finest human athletes. Because her brain functions at superhuman speeds, everything she perceives moves slower to her. Even in her earliest appearances, he could perform feats of incredibly fast reaction-time, such as dodging a close range optic blast from Cousin Ree. Regenerative Healing Factor: 'Roadrunner allows her speedster's body to recover from injury much faster than normal. 'Accelerated Metabolism: Roxy metabolism is more than 15 times that of a normal human being, thus enabling him to heal much faster then normal and have extended health and longevity. Decelerated Aging: 'Just like other members of her family, she will age slower than natural human. 'Enhanced Durability'':'' Roxy's bones is super-durable and capable of resisting tremendous protects her from kinetic impacts, that could easily crush and kill a human without suffering any serious external or internal injuries Enhanced Strength: Roadrunner strength is slightly superhuman, sufficient to lift 1,000 lbs and leg-press one ton. Supernatural Stamina: 'Roxy cardiovascular, respiratory, and metabolic systems are far more efficient they are beyond the limits of a normal human. Her body generates virtually no fatigue poisons. 'Accelerated Perception: 'She can perceive the world at a rate attuned how fast they can react. 'Accelerated Thought Process: Roxy mental capacity to levels greater than any normal human. She can process information at superhuman speeds, enabling her to read dozens of books in a matter of minutes or teach himself to play a musical instrument in a matter of moments. While most speedsters will eventually forget information they rapidly receive, Roxy does not. Navigation Intuition: Roadrunner can sense vibrational patterns in her environment that enable her to always find magnetic north. This allows her to navigate and change course instinctively despite blurring at high speeds or lack of landmarks, like over open ocean. Speed Aura: 'She manifests an aura around her while running and whatever they are carrying, protecting them from adverse effects of their speed, such a friction with the air. 'Cyclone Spinning: 'Roxy's able to create vortices of air by running in circles or rotating their extremities at super-speed. These vortices can be used for a number of effects. 'Kinetic Energy Manipulation: 'As a conduit of that builds up Kinetic Energy, Roxy generates large amounts of Kinetic energy from her body. This kinetic energy emanates off of her especially when moving at super-speeds. Roxy was able to charge her hand with the kinetic energy to restart her grandfather's heart. When Roxy comes running down the street she builds up both kinetic energy and a strong momentum allowing her to bring in giant airwave that can shatter car windows it is described to be strong as a missile. 'Speed Illusions: 'Roxy can move fast enough that she appears to be a blur, or it's a tailwind clone that hasn't disperse yet. 'Molecular Oscillation: Her super speed has granted him numerous abilities. One of the very peculiar ones was being able to vibrate her molecular structure at high speeds. She has demonstrated the full effect which enables her to destabilize atomic matter by accelerating the target object's molecule structure, often causing it to fall apart or explode usually by touching it. He also had the ability to fly for short periods of time. * Intangibility'':'' Roxy also can use molecular destabilization to vibrate their molecules in a way to achieve intangibility for short bursts, allowing them to phase through objects. Time Travel: Roxy has the power to vibrate her atoms so quickly she traveled forward in time. Her molecular speed that she generated displaced her out of the mainstream time/space so that she was able to propel herself into the future. She could leap from an hour to up to twelve days, and remain for several minutes to several hours before being recalled to his present time once her body is tired, or she could return at will before her time was up. As she returned from her trip, she returned the exact moment she left so as to appear that she had been gone for half a nanosecond. She was able to bring inorganic objects from the future back to her correct time, although it was not shown what would happen if she attempted to bring organic objects with him. Abilities Combat: 'Roxy is an excellent fighter trained by her uncle at the young age of 5 years old and still practicing and taking classes to this day. Such as Karate, Kickboxing, and Takedown Techniques. 'Intelligence: 'Roxy is incredibly smart. enabling her to read dozens of books in a matter of seconds or teach himself to play a musical instrument in a matter of moments. 'Creativity: Roxy just like her brother is a great artist allowing her to play music instruments, she' a great dancer. Weaknesses ' 'Double-Edged Power: Roxy stops using her time travel powers after she found out it affects her future health. Each time she met up with her future self (if indeed the person she met was her future self), the future self looked more and more haggard. Trivia * The only thing Roxy is slow at is doing her chores or waking up in the morning. * Roxy snores * Roxy loves Chicken Category:Superhero Category:Superhuman